Max and Bella's Broken Hearts Band
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: When Max and Bella's soul mates left them to protect them, they found each other and formed a band. But, is Edward really Bella's soul mate? Or Jacob? When the 3 men, Edward, Jacob and Fang hear the girl's songs, Edward and Fang regret their decision. When they come back will Bella except Edward, or will Jacob imprint on her? Adopted by Rockets521. No good at summary. J/B or E/B.
1. Chapter 1

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND.

MAX P.O.V. Chapter 1.

I was laying on my bed, starring at the ceiling when Iggy came into my room.

"Hey Max, the kids want to eat. Are you hungry?"Iggy asked, concerned at my catatonic behavior. His sightless blue eyes found mine, pleading with me to respond, but to no success. I lied on my bed, motion and emotionless as the day he left. I hardly move anymore. I haven't eaten in three days. Three days since the love of my life left me with just a note saying to meet him in 20 years at a cave. I felt tears in my eyes. Iggy sighed as he stood up and walked out of my room. I just sat there, crying in the dark. Wishing that Fang was there to comfort me. I slowly surrender myself to the nightmare plagued dreams.

When I wake up, I start crying. I missed his body next to me and the depth of his onyx eyes staring into mine. Iggy hears me and comes in.

"Max, are you ok?" It is all I can do to give him a small shake of my head. He comes and sits next to me. Iggy puts my head in his lap and I cry. I cry for my heart and the hole Fang left in its place. I cry for worrying the flock, for little Gazzy and Angel. I cry because I have failed at leading what is left of our shattered flock and I cry because if I don't then I might explode.

When I stop crying, I take my head out of Iggy's lap and sit up. Then I speak the first words in four days.

"I can't believe he left

A week later, I was up and moving, trying to stay busy for the sake of the flock. If I had any down time then my thoughts would drift to Him and I would end up on the ground, gasping for breath.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge had just gotten home from school. Iggy stayed home today for some reason. Then I decided that this would be the perfect time for a flock meeting.

"Alright guys, flock meeting in the living room"

For some odd reason, Nudge had started tearing up as we walked through the doors.

Angel sat beside me, Gazzy to her right. Nudge next, then Iggy. Total still hadn't gotten back from his honeymoon with Alika. Angel spoke first" Max, we have decided that you are no longer stable enough to lead us. We understand that you are upset , but you have been neglecting your leadership and Iggy has been taking care of us for the past week and a half. We have decided that it would be best for you to leave the flock."

For some reason, I felt no anger toward then and was slightly proud.

"This is what you all want?" I asked, giving them all a look.

Angels steely eyes stared at me as she nodded. Gazzy sat and mumbled a yes. Nudge burst into tears but still managed a nod. Iggy gazed back impassively. If he wore more black than I could have sworn he was Fang. Eyes emotionless he nodded.

"Ok then." I said "I love you all. I wish you had said no, but I am proud of you for standing up for your beliefs. Goodbye." With that I walked up stairs and grabbed my few possessions that I cared about. Fangs laptop, a chain with six feathers mounted to it, One for each flock member, and the necklace Angel had made me for my birthday.

I packed it all in a small nylon bag and opened the French doors to my balcony. I took one more look before I unfurled my wings and jumped into the cooling sunset.

**Hey guys. I wanted you to know I adopted this story from Rockets521. I'll do what I do with my other story's on it. Wish me luck. **

**Fly On, **

**Peace Out, **

**ChyChy.**


	2. Chapter 2

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND.

MAX P.O.V. Chapter 2

I was flying for a long time. I don't know exactly how long, but I was alerted by a drop of rain, and then another. Soon it was full blown storming. Then I felt it. The sharp crackle of electricity in the air. A metallic taste filled my mouth. My mind had just realized what was happening when I felt thousands of Volts of electricity surge through my veins. Then I felt the pain. I was vaguely aware that I was on the ground, my wings must have folded in. My arms were at an odd angle. I look at the rusty orange truck that had pulled up. There was a bumper sticker that read" Forks Washington; where it sprinkles so you don't sparkle" a medium sized Girl with shoulder length brown hair and eyes that looked exactly like mine steped out of the cab. She saw me in a crumpled heap and immediately went to my side. I was thankful that my wings were pulled in. But. I never our my jacket on. What if she sees them?

_"Max. You have gotten a new power. Your wings can turn into tattoos and they will fold out again as soon as you want them too."_ Oh joy. The voice is back. But at least it gives relatively good advice.

During my little rant inside of my head, she must have lifted me into that truck. I heard her talking on the phone. Something about somewhere called La Push. Then, as I felt the tuck start to move, I gave myself to the darkness.

**Hey guys. I wanted you to know I adopted this story from Rockets521. I'll do what I do with my other story's on it. Wish me luck. **

**Fly On, **

**Peace Out, **

**ChyChy.**


	3. Chapter 3

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND.

BELLA'S P.O.V. Chapter 3.

I was driving to La Push to see my best friend Jacob Black, or for short, Jake. When I got there, Jake came running out. He pulled me into a big bear hug and then he noticed the girl and froze.

"Jake? What's wrong? You don't mind do you? She just dropped out of the sky right in front of me, and I was already to far from the house and to close to your, so I just brought her here-"

"Bells, I don't mind. Not at all. Let's bring her in the house. The pack is here, so they're going to be wondering."

"Okay."

As we got into the house, Jake carrying the girl, everything and everyone went silent. Quil and Embry got off the couch and Jake place her there.

"Jake, who is this? Why is she here?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I found her Sam. I was driving here, and she dropped out of the sky. Don't ask me how, she just did."

"Um, guys? You need to see this." Paul said.

We gathered around the girl, and looked at what Paul was pointing at, and we all gasped. She had wings!

Her eye's suddenly popped open, and she jumped off the couch, and got into a defensive crouch.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply, her voice scarily calm. Well, isn't this fun?

**MAX P.O.V. **

I woke up and heard so many strange voices. Stranger voices. I jacked-knifed up and asked one question, eerily calm.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND.

MAX'S P.O.V. Chapter 4.

They stared. And stared. And stared. This is getting annoying. So I asked again.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

A guy in a wheel chair started speaking. "My name is Billy, Billy Black. Chief of the Quileute Tribe. May I ask who you are?" did he think I was stupid or something?

"Well Billy, Billy Black, sorry to disappoint you, but I ain't telling you my name. Plus, they're a bunch of dogs'." I said smirking.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you, and I'm not stupid. Who are they?"

He sighed. "This is Sam, leader of the pack. Beta Jared, and the Omegas, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quill, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin. That is our other family member, Bella. How did you know what they are?"

"Like I said, I'm not stupid. No human is that hot, as in skin hot." I snorted. "Besides, I've seen Twilight. So does that mean Vampires sparkle? 'Cause if they do, then they're chicken's."

"Yes they do."

"Well damn."

"How about you sit down, and we'll answer all of your question's?"

"I'd rather stand." They nodded.

"Well then, let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND.

MAX'S P.O.V. Chapter 5.

They answered all of my questions, when I discovered Bella's secret, and that she has a broken heart. I answered the questions that didn't make me stupid for answering. They discovered that I have a broken heart as well.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. I smirked. We went outside and told the boy's not to worry.

"Why should we worry?"

"Because of this." I grabbed Bella and took off into the sky. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back in one piece." I smirked at their angry faces, and their snarling.

I took Bella 100 miles away from La Push, and the first 5 minuts she was screaming, then enjoyed it. I finally landed in a meadow, putting her down. I sat down, and after a few minute's she did too.

"What did you want?"

"Max."

"What?"

"My name, it's Max. I trust that you won't tell anyone?"

She thought for a few minutes then sighed, smiled, and agreed.

"Well Max, what did you need?"

"We both have a broken heart Bella, and I know you probably did something reckless to either get him out of your head, or to hear his voice. There's a better way to let out your frustration. How about we start a band? The Max and Bella's Broken Hearted Band?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She thought for a while, before grinning. "Yeah, sure why not?"

We spent the rest of the day thinking of songs that let people know you're broken hearted.

**Hey guy's. I hope you liked the chapter, it's all I could come up with in my tired state. Enjoy. **

**Fly On, **

**Peace Out, **

**ChyChy. **


	6. Chapter 6

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND.

MAX'S P.O.V. Chapter 6.

We've been practicing for 2 weeks, and now we're going to play at a club for teens, and we're all excited. I play Electric guitar and am the second lead singer, Bella is lead singer, Angela is Acoustic guitar, and Jessica is drums. All of us have broken hearts. Ben and Mike cheated on Angela and Jessica, so they joined.

"Alright guys, your on. Go Broken Roses." The owner of the club said. He's already heard us.

We went on and everyone cheered. The pack and elders were the loudest though. "Alright guys, as you know, we are the Broken Roses. The name meaning we all have broken hearts, and rose means love, so put it together. We are gonna give you the songs that we are going to sing before we start first. This I Promise You by *NSYNC, The Hardest Thing by 98 degrees, Back At One by Brian McKnight, and Invisible Man by 98 degrees. How does that sound?" the crowd cheered and we grinned. I looked at Jess and she tapped her sticks, counting '1,2, 123'.

**This I promise You By *NSYNC. **

_**Oh, oh**_

_**When the visions around you**_

_**Bring tears to your eyes**_

_**And all that surrounds you**_

_**Are secrets and lies**_

_**I'll be your strength**_

_**I'll give you hope**_

_**Keeping your faith when it's gone**_

_**The one you should call**_

_**Was standing there all along**_

_**And I will take you in my arms**_

_**And hold you right where you belong**_

_**Til' the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you**_

_**This I promise you **_

_**I've loved you forever**_

_**In lifetimes before**_

_**And I promise you never**_

_**Will you hurt anymore**_

_**I give you my word**_

_**I give you my heart**_

_**This is a battle we've won**_

_**And with this vow**_

_**Forever has now begun**_

_**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)each loving day (each loving day)**_

_**And know this feeling won't go away (no)**_

_**Til' the day my life is through **_

_**This I promise you**_

_**This I promise you**_

_**Over and over I thought**_

_**When I hear you call**_

_**Without you in my life, baby**_

_**I just wouldn't be living at all**_

_**And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)**_

_**And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)**_

_**Til' the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you, babe**_

_**Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)**_

_**And know this feeling won't go away (no)**_

_**Every word I say is true **_

_**This I promise you**_

_**Every word I say is true**_

_**This I promise you**_

_**Ooh, I promise you. **_

**The Hardest Thing By 98 Degrees. **

_**We both know that I shouldn't be here**_

_**This is wrong**_

_**And baby it's killing me,It's killing you**_

_**Both of us trying to be strong**_

_**I've got somewhere else to be**_

_**Promises to keep**_

_**Someone else who loves me**_

_**And trusts me fast asleep**_

_**I've made up my mind**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**She's been good to me**_

_**And she deserves better than that**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to do**_

_**To look you in the eye**_

_**And tell you i don't love you**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to lie**_

_**To show no emotion**_

_**When you start to cry**_

_**I can't let you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**When my hands are tied**_

_**And my heart's not free**_

_**We're not meant to be**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to do**_

_**To turn around and walk away**_

_**Pretending I don't love you**_

_**I know we'll meet again**_

_**Fate has a place and time**_

_**So you can get on with your life**_

_**I've got to be cruel to be kind**_

_**Like Dr. Zhivago**_

_**All my love I'll be sending**_

_**And you will never know**_

_**'Cause there can be no happy ending**_

_**Chorus**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to do**_

_**To look you in the eye**_

_**And tell you i don't love you**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to lie**_

_**To show no emotion**_

_**When you start to cry**_

_**I can't let you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**When my hands are tied**_

_**And my heart's not free**_

_**We're not meant to be**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to do**_

_**To turn around and walk away**_

_**Pretending i don't love you**_

_**Maybe another time, another day**_

_**As much as I want to, I can't stay**_

_**I've made up my mind**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**She's been good to be**_

_**And she deserves better than that**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to do**_

_**To look you in the eye**_

_**And tell you i don't love you**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to lie**_

_**To show no emotion**_

_**When you start to cry**_

_**I can't let you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**When my hands are tied**_

_**And my heart's not free**_

_**We're not meant to be**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**I'll ever have to do**_

_**To turn around and walk away**_

_**Pretending i don't love you **_

**Back At One By Brian McKnight. **

_**It's undeniable that we should be together**_

_**It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

_**The basis is need to know if you don't know just how I feel**_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real**_

_**If all things in time, time will reveal, yeah**_

_**One, you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two, just wanna be with you**_

_**Three, girl, it's plain to see**_

_**That you're the only one for me**_

_**And four, repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done**_

_**Then I'll start back at one, yeah yeah**_

_**It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out**_

_**And all emotional once you know what it's all about, hey**_

_**And undesirable for us to be apart**_

_**I never would've made it very far**_

_**'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart**_

_**'Cause, one, you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two, just wanna be with you **_

_**Three, girl, it's plain to see**_

_**That you're the only one for me**_

_**And four, repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done**_

_**Then I'll start back at one**_

_**Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun**_

_**I feel like a little child whose life has just begun**_

_**You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine**_

_**You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time**_

_**One, you're like a dream come true**_

_**Two, just wanna be with you**_

_**Three, girl, it's plain to see**_

_**That you're the only one for me**_

_**And four, repeat steps one through three**_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done**_

_**Then I'll start back at one **_

**Invisible Man By 98 Degrees. **

_**Oh, oh, oh, yeah**_

_**You can hardly wait to tell all your friends**_

_**How his kisses taste sweet like wine**_

_**And how he always makes your heart skip a beat**_

_**Every time he walks by**_

_**And if you're feeling down**_

_**He'll pick you up**_

_**He'll hold you close when you're making love**_

_**He's everything you been dreaming of, oh baby**_

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine**_

_**Telling me more than any words could say**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man**_

_**Oh, you don't see me baby**_

_**You probably spend hours on the phone**_

_**Talking 'bout nothing at all**_

_**It doesn't matter what the conversation**_

_**Just as long as he calls**_

_**Lost in a love so real and so sincere**_

_**And you'll wipe away other's tears**_

_**Your face lights up whenever he appears**_

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine**_

_**Telling me more than any words could say**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man**_

_**Oh, you don't see me baby**_

_**I see you all the time baby**_

_**Huh, the way you look at him**_

_**I wish it was me, sweetheart**_

_**Boy, I wish it was me but I guess**_

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine**_

_**Telling me more than any words could say**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man**_

_**I wish you'd look at me that way**_

_**Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine**_

_**Telling me more than any words could say**_

_**But you don't even know I'm alive**_

_**Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh baby**_

_**The invisible man**_

_**You don't see me girl**_

_**But I love you, yes, I love you**_

_**The invisible man**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah**_

_**The invisible man**_

_**Baby, baby, baby, yeah**_

_**The invisible man. **_

As we finished our songs, people were crying and laughing. What we didn't know is that the news was here, and we were on live television, so when the girls pack and elders found out, well, lets just say, they barely made it out of there.

When we got back to La Push, we laughing, not aware that Fang, the flock, the Cullen's, and Edward were watching the TV channel we were on, and were sitting in shock at seeing us.


	7. Chapter 7 Mistake

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND.

FANG'S P.O.V. CHAPTER 7. MISTAKE.

I sat in shock after Max and those other girls finished. I didn't know I had hurt Max that much. Where's the flock? Why is she with those girls? Who are those guy's that she's hugging? I felt intense jealousy when I saw that. I miss _my_ Max so much, I wish I was with her. I can't live without her, I left for a few weeks to gather more people for the flock, and left her a note telling her, so why is she telling everyone by song that she has a broken heart, a broken love? What did I do to her? Did I say some-.

Dylan. That bastard, he replaced my note with one he wrote. I'll kill him.

"Dude, Fang. Are you okay? You look beyond broken hearted man." Ratchet broke through my musings.

I looked up at everyone. Maya, (or max II) Starfish, Ratchet, Alexia and her boyfriend Conall Maccon, Alex and her boyfriend Amon, Kale and her boyfriend Bardon. I have Maya, because she's actually Max's twin. Maybe Dylan will go after her.

"Dude, say something. Your freaking us out."

I sighed. "We need to go to Forks, Washington. That's were m-uh-Max is."

"I thought she was with the flock?" Maya said looking confused.

"I did too, but apparently someone replace my note with something else. She probably thinks I left her for good. I need to explain, I can't let her think that." I said while pacing. They all looked at me, each other, then me.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get_ your_ girl." Bardon said. Everyone cheered and we made to leave.

I'm coming to explain Max. Please understand.

Edward P.O.V.

I sat in shock. My Bella, in a band, with Jessica, Lauren and some girl. And from what I could see, she had a tattoo. A TATTOO! Looks like she's moved on, to a mongrel, but at least she can live a human life. *sigh*. I miss her, but she needs to live. All I was doing was teaching her to love. To know what love and a broken heart feels like, so she would be ready for her soul-mate. I guess for the mongrel. I miss her, but I did what's best, so she could get closer to the pack, so they would like her.

I love you Bella. Have a good life.

CULLEN'S P.O.V.

We all miss her, and little does she know that we did what was best. We do love her, but she does need to move on, even if we can't.

**FLOCKS'S P.O.V. **

What have we done? What Max needed was her family, not to be pushed out. We need her back, and to do that we must grovel. I just hope those guys that destroyed the camera's will allow it. But dang it, she's _our _Max. We've been a wreck since she left, even more so than when she was moping. We want our leader, sister, mother back. Lover for Fang of course. We will meet up with him, because he called and explained everything, (we kicked Dylan out), and we're all going together. I hope she takes us back.

**Max P.O.V. **

We were practicing for the songs we're gonna' do at our next performance when the voice talked.

_Max. _

'Oh, hello voice. Long time no hear. Missed you' I thought sarcastically. But I did surprisingly miss it.

_Max, Fang didn't leave for good. Dylan changed notes, making you think he did. Fang loves you more than anything, and is coming to explain. The flocks coming too, with Fang. They found you on TV when you and the girls were performing. Fang called them and explained everything, so they kicked Dylward out. _

I was shocked but ecstatic. The voice didn't even give me time to say anything.

_You should know, Fang is one of your soul-mates, as I have told you before, he is your soul-mate. I found out, of course, that you have more than one. Why did Fang leave by the way? _

'And I don't suppose you'll tell me.'

_No Max. You know I won't. Let him explain._

'I didn't think so.' I could have sworn he chuckled.

"Max, hey Max. You okay? You just suddenly stopped playing." Bella said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're going to have visitors soon." I told the girls and the pack.

"Who?" she asked.

"The flock, and Fang." There was silence, then an uproar.


	8. Chapter 8 Interruptions and apologies

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND

MAX'S P.O.V. CHAPTER 8. INTERRUPTIONS.

''Alright guy's, let's start practicing for the next show. Let's do it." I said. Jessica counted, 1,2,123.

**I need you tonight by The Backstreet Boys. **

_**(Bella)**_

_**Oh, oh yea, yea, yea, yea**_

_**Open up your heart to me**_

_**And say what's on your mind**_

_**Oh yes**_

_**I know we have been through**_

_**So much pain**_

_**But I still need you**_

_**In my life this time**_

_(Max)_

_An' I need you tonight_

_I need you right now_

_I know deep within my heart_

_It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_

_I really need you tonight_

_**(Both)**_

_**Oh, I figured out what to say to you**_

_**Hmm, sometimes the word they**_

_**They come out so wrong**_

_**Oh yes they do**_

_**And I know it's time that**_

_**You will understand**_

_**Then what we have is so right this time**_

_**An' I need you tonight**_

_**I need you right now**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**(Bella)**_

_**All those endless times**_

_**We tried to make it**_

_**Last forever more**_

_**An' baby I know I need you**_

_**Oh oh yea**_

_**I know deep within my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

_**Really need you**_

_**Ho oh ho**_

_**[Max] (I need you tonight)**_

_**[Bella] I need you, oh I need you baby**_

_**[Max] (I need you right now)**_

_**[Bella] It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this**_

_**[Max] (I know deep within my heart)**_

_**[Bella] No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right**_

_**[Both] All I know is baby**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_**Ooh **_

I looked at Jessica and nodded, all of us unaware that we're being watched.

**I want it that way by The Backstreet Boys. **

_**[Bella]**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You are my fire**_

_**The one desire**_

_**Believe when I say**_

_**I want it that way**_

_[Max]_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way_

_**[Both]**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say**_

_**I want it that way**_

**[Jessica]**

**Am I your fire**

**Your one desire**

**Yes I know it's too late**

**But I want it that way**

_**[All:]**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**Tell me why **_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say**_

_**I want it that way**_

[Angela]

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

_[Max]_

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are_

_You are, you are, you are_

_**[All]**_

_**Don't wanna hear you say**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)**_

_**I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin but a mistake**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say (don't wanna hear you say)**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a mistake**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I never wanna hear you say (never wanna hear you say)**_

_**I want it that way**_

_**[Bella]**_

_**'Cause I want it that way **_

**The only one by Evanescence. **

_[Max] _

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they all come crashing down, midflight,_

_You know you're not the only one._

_When they're so alone they find a back door out of life._

_You know you're not the only one._

_**[all]**_

_We're all grieving,_

_Lost and bleeding__**.**_

**[Jessica]**

**All our lives,**

**We've been waiting**

**For someone to call our leader.**

**All your lies,**

**I'm not believing.**

**Heaven shine a light down on me.**

[angela]

So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.

You know you're not the only one

Never understood this life.

And you're right, I don't deserve

But you know I'm not the only one.

_**We're all grieving,**_

_**Lost and bleeding.**_

_**[Bella]**_

_**All our lives,**_

_**We've been waiting**_

_**For someone to call our leader.**_

_**All your lies,**_

_**I'm not believing.**_

_**Heaven shine a light down on me.**_

_[Max]_

_Don't look down,_

_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you._

_Don't look down, you'll fall down,_

_You'll become their sacrifice._

_Right or wrong._

[angela]

Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.

If I can't feel, I'm not mine,

I'm not real.

_**[all]**_

_**All our lives,**_

_**We've been waiting**_

_**For someone to call our leader.**_

_**All your lies,**_

_**I'm not believing,**_

_**Heaven shine a light down on me. **_

We noticed our company, the pack, and they found the flock and Fang and his gang. Yay! Not.

**Because of you by 98 degrees. **

_**[all] **_

_**It's all (x3) **_

_**You're my sunshine after the rain**_

_**You're the cure against my fear and my pain**_

_**'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around**_

_**It's all (It's all)**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**You're my sunshine, oh yeah**_

_[Max] _

**Baby I really know by now**

**Since we met that day**

**You showed me the way**

**I felt it then**

**you gave me love, I can't describe**

**How much I feel for you**

**I said baby I should have known by now**

**Should have been right there**

**whenever you gave me love**

**And if only you were here**

**I'd tell you, yes I'd tell you (oh yeah)**

_**[all]**_

_**Honestly could it be you and me**_

_**Like it was before neither less or more**_

_**'Cause when I close my eyes at night**_

_**I realize that no one else could ever take your place**_

_**I still can feel and it's so unreal**_

_**When you're touching me, kisses endlessly**_

_**It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun**_

_**I miss you, yes I miss you baby, oh yeah**_

_**[**__**Bella]**_

_**If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind**_

_**(Make you understand)**_

_**The I'd always be there right by your side**_

_**[all]**_

_**You're my sunshine after the rain**_

_**You're the cure against my fear and my pain**_

_**'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around**_

_**It's all (It's all)**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**You're my sunshine, oh yeah **_

I didn't look at any of them as we started the next song.

**I do by 98 degrees. **

_[Max]_

_I do I do I do I do _

_All I am, all I'll be _

_Everything in this world _

_All that I'll ever need _

_Is in your eyes _

_Shining at me. _

_**[Max and Bella]**_

_**When you smile I can feel**_

_**All my passion unfolding**_

**[Jessica]**

**Your hand brushes mine**

**And a thousand sensations**

**Seduce me 'cause I**

_**[all]**_

_**I do cherish you for the rest of my life**_

_**You don't have to think twice**_

_**I will love you still from the depths of my soul**_

_**It's beyond my control**_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you**_

_**If you're asking do I love you this much, I do, oh baby oh**_

_[Max]_

_In my world before you_

_Lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_Until that day, I found you_

_How you opened my life_

_To a new paradise_

_**[Bella]**_

_**In a world torn by change**_

_**Still with all my heart**_

_**Until my dying day**_

_**[all]**__**I do cherish you**_ _[Max] (so much I know is true) __**for the rest of my life**_

_**[Bella] You don't have to think twice**_

_**[Bella] I will**_ _[Max] (I'll always love you)_ _**love you**_ _**still **__(so much I know is true)_ _**from the depths of my soul**_

_**[all] It's beyond my control**_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you**_

_**If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do**_

_**I do**_

_**If you're asking do I love you this much**_

_**Baby, I do **_

**[Jessica] I'll cherish you** _(cherish you)_ [Angela] (so much I know is true) **from the depths of my soul**

_**[all] It's beyond my control**_

_**I've waited so long to say this to you**_

_**If you're asking do I love you this much, baby I do**_

_**I do **_

We girls talked about the next song, when the gave me their next choice.

"NO. ABSOLUTLY NOT." I exclaimed loudly. I lowered my voice. "It'll make me sound desperate, and I'm not. I want nothing to do with him." They looked at me with raised eyebrows.

Bella spoke. "Well, then why are you still wearing the ring he gave you? M, we know you still love him. He noticed that your still wearing his ring, did you see the way his eyes glowed? Complete and utter happiness. He. Still. Loves. You. Why can't you get that through you thick brain"

"Because, he's left me more than once. The first time because of my half-brother Ari, the second Dylan, and now because of my clone. Pardon me if it's hard to believe he loves me. How would you feel if it was Edward?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I didn't turn around as I glared at Bella, Jessica, and Angela. I snarled, "Fine, let's do the damn song."

**I want you back by *NSYNC. **

_**[all] You're all I ever wanted**_

_**You're all I ever needed, yeah**_

_**So tell me what you do now**_

_**Cause (I, I, I, I, I,) I want you back**_

_[Max] It's hard to say I'm sorry_

_It's hard to make the things I did undone_

_A lesson I've learned too well, for sure_

_So don't hang up the phone now_

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_**[all] You're all I ever wanted**_

_**You're all I ever needed, yeah**_

_**So tell me what to do now**_

_**When I want you back **_

_Baby I remember,_

_The way you used to look at me and say_

_Promises never last forever_

_I told you not to worry_

_I said that everything will be alright_

_I didn't know than that you were right _

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**You're all I ever needed, yeah**_

_**So tell me what to do now**_

_**When I want you back **_

_**[Bella] I want you back **_

_**You're the one I want**_

_**You're the one I need**_

_**Boy what can I do?**_

_**You're the one I want**_

_**You're the one I need**_

_**Tell me what can I do **_

[Angela] You're all I ever wanted

_(You're the one I want)_You're all I ever needed

_**(You're the one I want)**_So tell me what to do now

_**When I want you back **_

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**You're all I ever needed**_

_**So tell me what to do now**_

_**When I want you back **_

We finished, and I put my beloved guitar up carefully, then stomped out. I don't believe what the voice said.

I made it to the middle of the forest before I noticed I was being followed. Most likely Fang, since he's the only one that would do that.

"Leave me alone Fang."

"Hm. You actually noticed me. That's a first. Must be from hanging out with wolves." He said affectionately.

"Look, I don't know what you playing at, but get away from me. I can't deal with you right know." I said softly, not turning around.

I felt him come up behind me, I felt his warmth, the warmth that always kept me warm, safe and secure at night because it became hard to sleep without his comfort. My nightmares came back sometimes still.

He put his hands on my shoulders, gently, lovingly rubbing them. Lovingly, yeah right. He doesn't give a flying crap about me.

As if he read my mind he spoke. "Max, I swear, I never was going to leave you for however long that note said-"

I spun around, jerking free. "BULL CRAP. You couldn't give a flying crap about me. You left, and you know how long you said. After all, you've left before that, so why not now?" I said, and the look he gave me was a pained and disbelief look. I talked softer. "You once said you loved me, and I once believed you. But I'm not going to be so stupid again." I took off the ring and threw it at his feet. He looked to be in pain, and hurt. His hand went up to clutch his chest and he dropped down to his knees. I know Fang would never do that, so I was concerned. "Fang?"

_Max, Fang is dying of a broken heart currently. He loves you, more than you can comprehend, so let him explain. _

I knelt beside him, and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me, his eye's in pain, and yet still full of love. I whispered softly, but loud enough. "Why don't you explain?" the pain eased slightly, and he nodded. He proceeded to tell me he left to gather more people for the flock, so I could train and lead them. He had every intention to come back after a month, but yesterday he saw the news and decided to come explain that Dylan took his note and replaced it with a different note. He then proceeded to beg me to believe him and give him another chance. When he finished I stayed quit.

I looked away, thinking. After about 10 minutes, I looked at him. I spoke loud enough so he could hear me.

"As if you need another chance." He looked heart broken.

That's when I bent down and kissed him, and he kissed back, thinking it was a good bye kiss, and hugged me close and I had my arms around his head. I pulled back after a few minutes and looked him in the eye, and he looked agonized. I smiled softly.

"Because your still on your first one." He looked confused, then realization came into his eyes. He quickly stood up and spun me around, both of us laughing. He stopped, and bent to kiss me quit hard.

I could get reused to this.

**Hey guys. In chapter 7 when the voice is talking to Max, I meant to put 'I found out, of course, that you have more than, but the other is different' for the voice, and for Max ' why did Fang leave by the way?' **

**Peace Out **

**Fly On,**

**ChyChy.**


	9. Chapter 9

MAX AND BELLA'S BROKEN HEARTED BAND

Fang's P.O.V. CHAPTER 9. Happy.

I was ecstatic. Max believed me, and she took the ring back. I couldn't believe it. But, never the less, I was happy. YES! If I felt like it, I would get down on my hands and knees thanking God. HALLELUGHA!


End file.
